Knightowl
is a superhero in the United States with her partner Sparrow. Appearance Physical appearance Outside of her superhero disguise, Knightowl is a tall woman with a large build. She has light brown eyes, long flowing brown hair, and small red lips. As Knightowl Knightowl wears a dark brown cowl with golden spikes akin to an owl's eyebrows over her eyes and a long cape. Underneath, she wears a bodysuit that covers her entire body, including her mouth and chin that aren't covered by the cowl. The suit's shoulders, upper chest, and legs are a darker shade of brown, and on the upper chest, there is a logo of an owl's face comprised of gold lines. Also, she wears brown gloves with gold talon-like claws on the fingers, and she wears a golden belt around her hips. With her mask on, she has dark green irises in her eyes. Personality Knightowl is serious, irritable, and straightforward. Saving others in danger is important to her, which makes her frustrated and stern towards anyone who doesn't take the task as seriously, jokes around, or disobeys orders. Preferring solid, perfect plans without a chance of failing, Knightowl doesn't like questionable or risky suggestions, having little faith in them if they're not based on strong evidence or reasoning. Sometimes, she is willing to put her stubbornness aside to try alternate options and work together with people she doesn't agree with. Liking to take the lead and being good at commanding a team, while she can get impatient with others, Knightowl takes them seriously and gives them clear, strong orders to follow. Tending toward a negative disposition, she judges others harshly, and bluntly gives her opinions of them without consideration. However, Knightowl is experienced, thus knowing the dangers of her job, and calming new fellow superheroes in difficult situations. She also has a softer side, laughing with Majestia and Sparrow about Ladybug and Cat Noir's budding romance. Abilities Knightowl is physically fit, having enough stamina and skill to keep up with Ladybug and Cat Noir while they're running, and to jump from edge to edge down a huge crack in the ground. She throws boomerangs based off of her logo with great strength and precision. Additionally, Knightowl is a skilled strategist, devising the initial destructive plan to destroy the Trash Krakken and giving commands to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Sparrow when they're about to battle him. Relationships Sparrow Knightowl treats Sparrow as a sidekick, seeing him in a similar but less judgemental fashion to Cat Noir. She trusts him enough to listen to him and his advice, such as begrudgingly agreeing to stray from her original plan for ten minutes when he persuades her to try Ladybug and Cat Noir's plan. Though close to him, Knightowl continues the mission after his apparent demise, thinking of it as a way of honoring his sacrifice. Unnamed partner Knightowl trusts her butler/partner to such a degree that a fan of hers decided to create an artificial version of said partner, and was attached to it enough for it to become his akumatized object. Ladybug and Cat Noir Knightowl is aloof and critical of Ladybug and Cat Noir, displeased with them when they run off briefly so they can detransform, and when they jump down a hole to confront the Trash Krakken instead of following Victory's direction. In particular, she finds Cat Noir annoying, thinking of him as a sidekick who mainly goofs off. However, she knows how important Ladybug is in the mission and relies on Cat Noir to calm her down after the apparent demise of Sparrow. Despite her criticism of them, after they explain how they want to try taking Mr. Squid from Trash Krakken, Knightowl relents and works with them to execute the plan, though not without disagreements along the way. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * Knightowl's design is similar to the design of famous comic book superhero Batman. ** Knightowl's name and design are also similar to Nite Owl (specifically, the Daniel Dreiberg incarnation), a superhero from the Watchmen comics who is partially based on Batman. * In the fourth issue of Miraculous Adventures, it is revealed that Knightowl keeps her identity and true gender a secret from the other heroes. * As seen in "The Dark Owl", Mr. Damocles is a fan of Knightowl, having a suit similar to hers and a small collection of her comics hidden inside his office. Gallery Miraculous Adventures Issue 3 Issue 3 Preview 1.jpg Issue 3 Preview 2.jpg Miraculous Adventures Issue 4 Issue 4 Preview 1.jpg Issue 4 Preview 2.jpg Issue 4 Preview 3.jpg Issue 4 Preview 4.jpg Issue 4 Preview 5.jpg Issue 4 Preview 6.jpg es:Knightowl Category:Female Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters